Proud in who you are, showing every scar
by xSignxAnonx
Summary: Eric and Mia are two best friends. Dark pasts and fun times are revealed in this in-the-making story line. Alot happens when lead singer for Black Veil Brides seeks Mia out as a friend. What will happen Next? Tune in every 12 days to see the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I push myself through the small groups of people sitting idle in the

hall. At a half running pace I cant afford to miss any time with Eric.

He's been my best friend for about three years now, and since our

classes got switched last year we have been meeting in the exact same

place. Of course this madness wouldn't have to happen if my parents

would accept that their daughter, so "sweet" and "innocent" is best

friends with a rebel. Then maybe we could see each other outside of

school. I turn the corner and am surprised to see little people in the

main stream hall. And there, at the end, is where my destination is.

That small turn that leads into an empty room where im sure Eric is

waiting. I hold my bag close to me as I make my way down the hall and

zoom into the room I know im not supposed to be in. You'd think after a

year and a half of doing this someone would find out. Or at least be

suspicious of where I went every lunch hour. As I walk into the room

its unusually silent. Am I early? I feel arms wrap me into a hug from

behind and I cant help but let out a scream. "Geese, you would think

that by now little miss Mia Smith would know that im the only one in

here..." He says with a touch of sarcasm in his voice "You scared me!"

I say before playfully hitting him. "Oh lighten up short stuff, this is

our only hour together for the day." Its Eric's thing to call me short

stuff, well, I guess he has the right to call everybody that, he's 6'1,

and we're only 16. I smile and sit on the only table in the room, and

get out my lunch. "You know we need to figure out another time to meet

up, you cant keep skipping English 3 times a week." I say while giving

him a water. He leans against the table and looks at me "Are you

kidding? Its worth it for my best friend!" He lets a smile show through

his seriousness. "You know you might start to fail!" I say arguing with

him "Don't you think failing high school would only give my parents more

reason to hate you?" I say half giggling. "Yeah, why do they hate me?

Im just too amazing right?" As if on cue we laugh at the same time. My

parents hate Eric for a lot of reasons. He knows them too. I guess its

mostly his over all appearance. His black hair that dips low into his

face, that contrasts beautifully with his blue eyes. His lip piercing,

that he got a few weeks back. And worst of all his tattoo on his right

arm. He was so young when he got it, it makes him look older than he

actually is. But it means a lot to both him and I. Just three simple

words. Written in cursive that says." Never Give In". A tribute to our

favorite band, Black Veil Brides. Which is the reason we are so close.

Brought together by music. "Yes, your too amazing for their taste Eric,

now would you sit down and eat with me!" I say. He sits down close to

me obediently and gets out his ipod. He starts playing some music as I

lay out what I brought for us. "Oh awesome!" He exclaims and grabs a

packet of princess fruit snacks from off the table. " YES! You knew!"

He said half shrieking with excitement. "Don't I always know?" I say,

with arrogance in my voice. Eric's the kind of guy that has weird

tendencies, its cute. He rips open the bag and starts to eat the pink

crowns and dresses as I say "You know Black Veil Brides is coming to

Houston..." "Of course I know Mia!" He says cutting me off "Would

you expect anything less of me? I was thinking maybe we could sneak you

out that night...where they're playing isn't too far from your house!"

He says excitedly. "Same thing I was thinking. Do you think we could

walk there?" I say "Yeah definitely!" He jumps up off the table and

starts to walk around the room "Man! This will be the best night of our

lives Mia! The music playing, the crowds going insane! I've never seen

Black Veil Brides live before!" Eric exclaims excitedly "Now I cant

wait till next Thursday night!" I say "So is Kelly coming with?" I say,

half hoping that she doesn't. Kelly is Eric's girlfriend. She's really

pretty, short, thin, and with long black hair. And she's actually really

nice, I just hate when she interferes with Eric and my alone time. "No,

you know how she hates Black Veil Brides, she had a cow when I got

this." He says pointing at the spot on his arm that has been

permanently dyed with black ink. "Cool, then its best friends day out"

I say smiling at the thought of that night. I hand Eric a sandwich and

he scarfs it down within a few minutes as I just nibble at mine while

mostly sipping at my water. There were always small silences between us

but we got comfortable with them, both of us being socially awkward and

all. The bell rang shortly after and I hugged Eric a good five minutes

before leaving the room. I hated the short lunch periods we had

together, when we should be able to spend a lot more time together, but

my ignorant parents were bent on keeping us apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally the bell rang and school was over. Summer is almost here and I could really feel it with the hot Texas rays beaming down on me, refreshing from the cold air conditioned school. I took in a deep breath of moist summer air as I strode towards my near by house. Digging in the pocket of my shorts for my keys. My parents were never home, which I love. I can sing and dance like an idiot in my house with out them ever knowing. I can also some times sneak Eric in. Not always because my parents hired my older sister Kaycee to keep him out and me in after school, but some times she had SAT prep courses, being a senior in high school.

I got up to the door and opened the lock, just like every other day. All the lights in the house were off which made me check the calender "Its not an SAT day..." I mumbled to myself ans traild off. I dropped my bag on the couch and grabbed the home phone, quickly dialing my sisters number that i've known by heart since I was eight years old. "Yellow! You got Kaycee" I heard her enthusiastic voice on the other side of the phone "Kaycee where are you?" I said confused "Don't worry, just out with a few friends, I'll be back around 7:00, and I'll pick up dinner on the way home, got to go Mia! Call you when im on my way back!" She said and hastily hung up. It was 2:30...my parents wont be home till 8:00 pm. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and sent Eric a quick text.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home silly! xP"

"Yeah well Kaycee isn't gonna be home till 7:00, movie, my place, twenty minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan! See you then!"

I threw my phone on the couch along with my back pack and put the pop corn on the stove. Then went over to the cabinet where we kept sleep over junk food and poured sour patch kids and skittles into a bowl. I went upstairs and quickly changed out of my shorts and into some bright pink pajama pants. I began to sing whilst standing in front of the mirror. Without having to think I was already singing "Sunday bloody Sunday" by U2, paramores cover.

"We eat and drink while tomorrow they die! Yeahh-"

"I wipe your tears from your eyes, I wipe your tears away"

Eric interrupted with his melodic voice, and I heard a jingle as he put his car keys down on the counter. He always lets himself in like this, mostly out of habit and the fact that he's practically my brother. I glanced at the clock "Eric you butt you're six minutes early!" I shouted down "Oh im ever SO sorry Mia!" He said sarcastically. "Hey you could have caught me naked!" He has once before, snuck into my room ten minutes early, well lets just say when I screamed my parents ran upstairs and Eric hid under my bed for a good hour while my parents were trying to calm me the fuck down. "Oh yeah, that was a bad night..." He said, his voice trailing off knowing he didn't have to go into it any further. " Do you want that to happen AGAIN?" I said half laughing, making my way down stairs. Then he slides towards me to the point that his chest is touching my shoulder "Well maybe that's been my plan all along" he says in a deeper voice then usual, adding a playful wink to the mixture. "Oh please Eric, if you really wanted to see me naked all you would have to do is ask!" I said in the most serious voice I could pull off, he stared into space and his face flushed of color for a few short moments "I WAS KIDDING YOU PERV!" I yelled while hitting him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his sick imagination. "Oh, little Eric got excited for a moment" he complained while making a pouting face, we looked at each other and laughed. There's always been an easiness between me and Eric. Im just another friend, not some girl he has to pretend around. He's just another friend. Not some guy I have to pretend around. " So what we watching Miss Mia?" He said while skipping towards the kitchen. "Uhm, hadn't thought about it honestly, I WOULD have it all set up but SOMEONE was six minutes early!" I said, suppressing my laughter. "Oh well cant we just watch Harry Potter? Pleeeaaaaasssssseeeee" He said, pouting. Even knowing that love Harry Potter, he still begged. Of course I said yes. "YES!" He said triumphantly, popping a skittle into his mouth as I popped the disk into the player.

We were about half way through the movie when "We are breathing, while your sleeping, go. And leave us alone..." It was Eric's phone going off. I paused the movie and let him answer it. "Yeah Mom, im at Mias house. No, I will be home tonight. Mom, please don't yell over the phone..." It always bothered me that Eric's mom was abusive. Sometimes she could be really nice, but that's when she's sober. I guess I cant complain too much though, she likes me and whenever she's shit faced Eric has me come over and she usually doesn't hit him. I zoned out into a flash back when Eric's mom first started using cocaine.

We were just starting to know each other. It was a few days before his thirteenth birthday...She walked in to me and Eric sitting on the couch next to each other. Walked right up to Eric, and that was the first time she hit him. Just came up and slapped him across the face. His lip started bleeding immediately and his face got puffy and red. Tears flood from his eyes. I stood there shocked, and petrified. She toppled onto the floor, passed out. That night I was holding onto Eric, while he cried. That was the first time I slept over at his house. My parents thought nothing of it. I slept in Eric's bed that night. And we woke up in each others arms. That's what triggered our best friendship.

I snapped out of the flash back to Eric's voice. "Okay mom, I love you." It always astonishes me when he can still tell her that he loves her. Even I hate her! "She's out of her mind right now" he said after hanging up. "I don't want you to go over there tonight!" I hate the thought of Eric being there alone "I'll be fine, but I got to go" he said getting up, I stood up and hugged him. "Ill text you later, Kay?" " I know" I said in reply, smiling. "Bye!" He shouted over his shoulder while walking out of the door. I heard his car start up, and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days passed by quickly and soon it was the night of the concert. I had a smile on my face for practically the whole day. I skipped home singing "I sing this song at funerals, no rush..." I unlocked the door and walked in as usual. My sister was in the he kitchen talking on the phone, so I just scampered upstairs and immediately hopped into the shower. I felt the warm water on my skin and it calmed my nerves.

Tonight I'll forget everything and just enjoy the music. I stepped out and quickly dried my hair, then turned my straightener on as I left the bathroom. I had no idea what I was going to wear tonight. I finally settled on some black short shorts and a blue v-neck that only dipped slightly into my cleavage. I looked into the mirror. Thinking to myself that I look pretty hot. I straightened my hair. Which I think is my best feature. Naturally its blonde but a few months back I dyed it crazy. My top few layers were pitch black. Then my bottom, orangey red like a fire with purple tips. It all contrasted so that my green-hazel eyes popped. I encircled my eyes with black eyeliner and stood back to look at myself. My phone went off twice in a row which was a signal. "Look out the window its time" is what it meant.

I glanced out the window to see Eric standing outside with a smile on his face. I checked the time. 6:30 pm. The concert starts at 8:00 pm. I gave Eric the little gesture that signals for him to wait a moment. "Hey Kaycee, I have a really huge...biology final tomorrow and I need to study hard! No one interrupt me, tell mom and dad when they get home!" "Yeah whatever they're at some sort of charity banquet or something, you want me to order a pizza?" "No...no im not hungry, ok I gotta study see you in the morning!" "Whatever love!" She hollered back, ending the conversation.

I finally backed away into my room. Whew I thought that conversation would never end. Giddily I skipped towards the window and climbed out onto the down slanting roof. I scooted closer to the edge and finally jumped into Eric's arms. "Nice catch if I do say so myself" he said cockily "Yeah yeah whatever, how far away is this arena place?" "Its actually only about a mile down the main road. We'll be there in no time. On another note. What in the hell are you wearing are you looking to get laid tonight?" He said half sarcastically but I knew it was a serious question "Nah just wanted to look hot. And by the way I could say the same to you!" I looked him over. Wearing leather pants that were skin tight and a black Black Veil Brides t-shirt. "Well, you know..." He began cockily "ALLLL the ladies want a piece of THIS!" He said throwing in a playful wink. "Oh yes all girls want a guy that wears makeup!" His face went a little red "Its only eyeliner. Besides, im with Kelly, I cant get laid. But if I did, there wouldn't be a chance of me conceiving any kids tonight." "And why is that?" I asked "BECAUSE OF THESE PANTS!" He said laughing almost. "Right. Nice touch by the way, ive never seen you in leather." He stopped and looked at me "I look super kinky huh" he said I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "The kinkiest one at the show!" I said, giggling at my own comment. "Oh hey look there it is." He said pointing at a medium sized building with a few people scattered in front. "Guess we're a bit early." I quickened my pace as we came up to the entrance of the building, excited and nervous at the same time. Finally the man at the counter was but 6 inches away from me "2 tickets please" I said, giddily and almost shaking with excitement as I handed him the money. "Its all general admission, no alcohol to the under aged." He said, handing me the tickets. I grabbed Eric by the hand as we walked through the doors, only about twenty people in the large open room. To one side a bar, and to another tables lined up with merch items for the various bands playing this evening. I mindlessly browsed through all the items for sale "Be right back" Eric said, wondering over to the bar. He has a fake ID, and could easily pass for twenty-one any day. Even though he does have a boyish complexion, his overall stature and appearance just made him look older. I loved through the whole row of tables. There was one shirt that caught my eye, white with all the band names on it. And at the very top it said "AP Tour 2011" I was just getting my change after buying it when Eric handed me a clear plastic cup that smelled of alcohol. "Its just beer, no worries." He said light heartedly, seeing the expression on my face after smelling it. " You know we're not supposed to be drinking this!" I loudly whispered. "You know your not supposed to be out tonight!" He argued jokingly. "True" I replied, half laughing. He checked the time on his phone and pointed out that it was 20 minutes till the show started. We made our way towards the stage, it was still very empty here, so getting to the front row took almost no effort at all. It was so hot I quickly gulped down my cold beer, and Eric went off to get another one. As soon as he returned we made idol conversation. And the room started to fill with more and more people. The first band to play tonight was Versa Emerge. I had honestly never heard of them, but enjoyed their set. Mindlessly drinking cup after cup of alcohol. Im a real light weight, so by the time Black Veil Brides was onstage setting up behind their black curtain, I was feeling a tad dizzy. That changed when I heard the intoxicating sound which could only be Jake playing the guitar. Soon CC on the drums and Jinxx doing rhythm guitar joined in. Ashley's bass and Andy's melodic voice added onto the amazingness that is Black Veil Brides. Their set included Heavens Calling, All Your Hate, Perfect Weapon, Never Give In, and finally Knives and Pens as a grand finally. I was a little disappointed at how short their set was, but then thought of how this was the AP tour, not all about Black Veil Brides tour. Andy gave a big thanks to the crowd of cheering people and ventured off stage along with the rest of his band. Me and Eric stood their, with huge smiles on our faces. A girl who was standing next to us casually asked "How'd you two like the show?" We answered all too excitedly "Amazing!" "Fantastic!" "It was all I ever dreamed of and more!" "Same!" The girl laughed " Here guys come with me," she said, leading us out of the building "Oh by the way, im Eliza, I guess you could say im an I See Stars groupie. Im actually partying with them on the tour bus later." She said, leading us towards several tour buses lined up in the parking lot "The BVB boys are doing a signing tonight, they didn't announce it because the venue has a curfew and didn't want them to. Its right out here. I gotta go back stage. It was nice meeting you guys!" She left without another word and we stood there, excited as hell.

*The Truths in this Chapter*

I DID see BVB on AP tour

We DID meet Eliza, the ISS groupie

She DID tell us about the signing

It WASNT supposed to happen because of the venue (Well that, and some god awful hater threw a beer at the stage and Andy threatened to kick his ass)

And I WAS in the very front row (ahh)

Sooo yup. Hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
